Rainbows (Phone Call)
by ProjXPsyClone
Summary: Hinata lost everything and everyone important to her. Was there anymore reason to live? Just when Hinata was going to relieve herself from the painful existence, a sudden phone call from the person she least expects changes her life forever. [Rewritten]


"**Rainbow, Phone Call"**

**Summary****: Hinata lost everything and everyone important to her. Was there any more reason to live? Just when Hinata was going to relieve herself from the painful existence, a sudden phone call from the person she least expects changes her life forever. REWRITTEN.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Status: Unbetaed**

**..::Standard Disclaimer Applies::..**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fate**

* * *

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Everyone is said to have a purpose in life.  
I rebelled against this glorified idea._

_That was until I met you…_

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

_Fate_ cannot be change.

She pondered about this inconsiderably for the past two years until the darkness of her own unruly sentiment finally ate away her last bit of hope and humanity.

For once in her life, Hinata actually believed and understood the ignorant-deemed words her cousin once preached. A proud orator of that subject, and a great one too one might add. Fortunately enough for him, and for the rest of Konoha, a bright blonde boy managed to knock some sense into him, literally. Unfortunately for her, that same boy is no longer around to set her in place in the same fashion.

This was her _fate_.

She no longer confided to the comforting words most humans considered reasons. Nor did she cling onto the fragments of a diminishing life humans saw as hope. All she saw was her fate as her elder cousin pronounced once upon a time; a fate she shared with every speck of life, _death._

Death beckoned to her with open arms, a shy step more; a split second away. All she had to do now was embrace it.

The curtains fought uselessly against the bitter wind, as the cold breeze continue to clasps onto Hinata's skin like frost. Waddling towards the edge, her fist clenched against the window of the 5th floor, hoping this jump will grant her a place 6 feet deep.

This should have been the case long ago, but this time she'll make things right, her way. It's not as if she wants to die. The sensation of death while breathing in life is much more of death than death itself. If this was an all honest feeling, why had it taken so long for her to settle upon this resolve? Obviously it wasn't due to her fear of death, nor was it because she wholeheartedly bored of solitude. And it most likely wasn't because she was delusional. In fact, she was well aware of her thoughts, actions, and the consequences thereof.

Like any other being, she just wanted to live, reign free of the shackles that buckled her down; Constantly sick from the burden of longing with knowledge that it will only drag her deeper into her own hell. And to her, by achieving death, she will finally be able to live.

She ceased this moment to knock on death's door—more like barging in unwelcomed.

Savoring what may possibly be her last breath of fresh air, she gestured a leap of faith right off the window of her apartment floor, just as irony speaks, but was halted by an unprecedented ringing.

* * *

Her spirit nearly leapt out of her body at the sound of the phone ringing. Hinata slipped from the windows back onto her apartment floor with a bruising bang. Her elbow smacked against the outlining of the window, followed by a not-so-graceful knock of her head onto the edge of her coffee table, driving her to protest in crying pain. The phone rang, prolonged, yet Hinata ignored it. After several rings, the machine finally answered.

"_Hinata Hy__ū__ga here. I am unable to answer your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number, a brief message and other contact information and I'll be sure to get back at you. Leave a message at the beep, thanks!"_

"Hinata? Oh thank goodness it's you. Guess who this is?!" How could she not recognize his irresistibly vexing euphoria of a voice? Like a child being reunited with a man's best friend. Her eyes widened and her heart plunged spellbound, anchoring its way down each time she heard the reverberation of his voice and the resonance of his words. _I must be going crazy._

"Ah! I just totally sounded like a creep. And I'm sooo not one just so you know. Uhm…it's me, Naruto." Immediately, like the human she was, she clasped onto the faintest hint of faith but immediately stopped herself. _Am I dead? _

She yearned for his physical presence. And in all its glory, the long discolored tears crashed onto her, summoning up a rampant storm of emotions.

"And guess what Hinata. I'm back!" Seemingly hesitant and unsure of 'how' he should be addressing the situation, his voice quavered awkwardly, just enough to be questioned. Hinata herself was unsure as to whether or not she should feel ecstatic about his return or terrified. Regardless of what her mind tried to reason, lying hopelessly in the dark burrows of her hearts, she knew her feelings betrayed her. "…for good this time."_ Is this death?_

She froze immediately at his finishing statement. _"For good…"_ Hinata echoed uselessly in inquiry of doubt and confusion. Does this mean he will stay by her side? Will he leave her again? Her thoughts were interrupted by the brief pause from Naruto before she realized he seemed to be sulking on the other side. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought, focusing intently on what he was mumbling feverishly to himself about. Unfortunately, his oscillating volume resulted in a broken statement where she could only catch certain words and phrases here and there.

"Ack... Damn it...—stupid…don't know... idiot—." Hinata remained motionless at his very-Naruto-disposition. "You know what, I-I'm sorry. This all sounded so much better on paper, heh. Now I just sound like an idiot."

"_Not true…"_ She desperately wanted to serenade him with these words. Pathetic coward.

"Uhm, how about you give me a call back and I'll just start this all over. —or you could pretend you didn't hear all that," he broke into a chuckle. "…or this, please. Later Hinata."

_Don't go._

And the call ended.

Her mind was in a state of mental warfare. Should she answer to the message or is it best to ignore it. What if it was fated for her to have heard that phone call on the exact day on the exact moment she was planning to free the world of her plaguing existence?_ Dead or alive, I'm a useless coward._

Left with bittersweet thoughts, she clasped onto the fine blade, burning, waiting patiently on the coffee table for its turn to have its much deserved savor for blood—her blood. And as for Hinata; a taste at life—her reality.

* * *

**~End of Chapter 1~**

******~0~0~0~0~0~**


End file.
